


Fulfilling A Fantasy

by slbunnies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slbunnies/pseuds/slbunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #215 (by slavetohiscat) (from drarrypromptoftheday.tumblr.com)<br/>Ginny decides she wants to see her husband with a man…</p><p>(No actual Harry/Ginny apart from some mild kisses and past references)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just wound up being pure porn. I can't seem to help myself.  
> *blushes**fans self*  
> I guess I should either say sorry or your welcome.  
> But I won't.  
> Enjoy!

“You want me to _what?_ ” Harry asked his beautiful wife of four years, his eyes wide as he stared at her moving lips but couldn't process the words that were coming out.

Ginny sighed. It had been cute seeing Harry gape like fish the first time she had told him what she wanted, but now it was just starting to annoy her. He had asked her that question probably ten times already.

“We made a deal,” she reminded him, “to act out at least one of our fantasies for each other. That we would do _whatever_ we could to uphold this. I held up my end and so now it's your turn, Harry.”

“But... but... but--Ginny!” Harry managed to get out, exasperated with the situation she was suggesting.

“Don't you ' _Ginny_ ' me! Do you know how much trouble I went through for your fantasy? It wasn't easy to procure. Do you think it was simple for me to secure a quidditch pitch from all prying, outside eyes so that I could ride you on your broom? And I almost fell off!” Ginny exclaimed, though she had quite enjoyed the incredible exhilaration that having sex mid-air in a public setting had brought her. It had been fantastic, really, but that had been Harry's fantasy, not hers, and it was only fair that he return the favor now.

“I know, I know... but Gin, this is--this is completely different!” he argued, still not set on doing what she wanted of him, “You're basically asking me to cheat on you.” Harry looked tense as he wrung his hands together, pleading desperately with his eyes for her to change her mind.

“No, it's not when I'm asking you to do it. Plus, I'd be watching as well. Oh, please Harry! Pretty, pretty, please won't you do it?” Ginny practically begged, batting her eyelashes at him in a ridiculously cute way.

Harry sighed and bit his bottom lip as he thought about it more. Really, he could give his wife this, it wasn't completely unreasonable, though it came close.

“Fine...” Harry told her, unable to keep the sullen, petulance from his tone, “when do you want to do it?”

 

* * *

 

About six days later, not even a week from when they had discussed it, Harry was being led upstairs, blindfolded, to what he assumed was their bedroom. His throat was completely dry and his palms were starting to sweat, an effect of his nervousness that he couldn't ignore. Harry wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't allowed to see anything – he knew what was coming – but it did have the, most likely desired, effect of putting him in a certain kind of mood. His wife knew him well.

“Okay, Harry, just remember – this is my fantasy and I want you to enjoy yourself, alright? Just do whatever feels good, don't think about me, pretend I'm not even there,” a soft voice half-whispered to him at his side. Ginny's lips pressed into his briefly, and he could feel the excitement rolling off of her in waves, before he felt her move away and open the door to their bedroom. He felt kind of queasy and took a deep breath.

She hadn't even told him who the person was that she had asked to help out with her fantasy and Harry had forgotten to ask. He did so now, even though it was probably ridiculous to ask as he would be finding out rather soon any way.

“You'll see,” Ginny responded as she made her way to the dark, little chaise lounge against the wall, making herself comfortable so that she could watch.

Harry stood still in the doorway, not able to see anything in the room, which included the person – the _male_ person - that Ginny wanted him to sleep with. What was his life? He just wanted to rip the silly fabric from his face, but then a hand took his own; a soft, warm, slender one that he instantly knew wasn't Ginny's. And then he was slowly being led forward into the room.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to talk or if he was even allowed to remove the blindfold at any point, but he really wanted to do both of those things right now. Who would his wife have picked? Neither family or close friends, obviously, because that was just gross and way too personal.

Did she just happen upon some random bloke and decide, yeah he's cute, I'll just ask him if he'd like to come home with me and screw my husband? Harry hoped not, because that was ridiculous, though it _was_ probably better if the man was someone unknown, someone he wouldn't have to seriously look in the eye at some point after this.

Or was it someone he knew? Harry had a vague feeling that was true and he couldn't stop the shiver that leapt up his spine as a hot breath stirred the hair at the nape of his neck.

It was also odd to know that his wife was there, sitting quietly, content to watch – he really couldn't believe she was getting off on this in any way, but he supposed everyone had their quirks.

A hand suddenly came up and roughly cupped his chin, pulling his face straight, likely so that the person his wife had invited into their home could have a better look at him. Harry felt himself flush and he clenched his jaw tight. He nearly jumped at the feeling of gentle, damp lips tracing the jutted outline of his jaw, moving upward to tease the curve below his ear. He gasped as the lobe of his ear was taken and teased between the man's teeth. That was one of his spots.

He could hear Ginny breathing harder from across the room and it made everything even more awkward, if that was at all possible. 

The man took the liberty of pulling Harry up against his body. All he could feel were sharp planes and hard muscle, a complete contrast to what he usually felt with his wife. It sent a jolt of arousal through him. And then his lips were being claimed in a demanding, needy kiss, so that he thought they might be bruised from it. Harry tried to push the man away but those lips continued their assault, though they slowed and let up on the aggressiveness, melding their lips together in a way that soon had him panting into the man's mouth.

Their lips slid together slickly, testing the boundaries, finding a balance between too much and not enough, and Harry's hands somehow found themselves tangled in soft hair that slipped through his fingers like silk. It was probably shiny too. He pulled away reluctantly.

“Can I take this blindfold off? It's hard to do anything when I can't see.” 

Harry could hear something, though no one was speaking, and they were probably gesturing to each other or something.

“Yes, but don't...” Ginny started to say, making an indistinct noise in the back of her throat as she thought of the right words to use, “... don't forget that this is my fantasy, please don't ruin it for me.” 

He frowned. He was already going through with it, there was no point in stopping now, how could he possibly ruin... Harry yanked the dark fabric off his head and opened his eyes. 

“Potter,” the man said in greeting.

“ _Malfoy?_ ” Harry choked on his response. He really wished he'd left the blindfold on. “What? Wh-” No, he really didn't want to know why, it didn't matter, it would probably disturb him any way. Harry looked over to his wife and she simply shrugged her shoulders at him and gestured with her hand for him to proceed.

He was kind of annoyed with her now. She had brought Malfoy, of all people, into their bedroom, for him to... he gulped, he didn't understand how she could think this was a good idea. But, he was set on it now, he'd made his promise, he'd already kissed him, he'd deal with the consequences later. At least the blonde was decent looking, he had to give her that.

Harry growled and stepped toward the man, intent on taking charge now that he knew exactly who he was dealing with. He completely ignored Ginny and took Malfoy into his arms, crushing him against his body and slamming their mouths back together.

Malfoy made a muffled noise of protest and his hands came out to clutch Harry's shirt, but then they were kissing, kissing and fighting for dominance, nipping and biting at each other's lips until they tasted blood. And that was way too close to how they used to be that Harry had to slow himself down, had to pull back from it a little.

And he was shocked to find himself hard. He was hard and pressing into Malfoy's hip, and he could feel a similar hardness against his own hip. Malfoy's lip was bleeding and Harry watched the tip of his pink tongue peek out from between his lips to taste it. Their eyes locked on each other. He was really doing this. With Malfoy. He was fucked. 

They couldn't proceed in the same way though or eventually there'd be too much blood and Harry just wasn't into that. Sure, he liked it rough sometimes, but he wasn't into pain. He stepped back and sat on the edge of his bed, pulling off his socks and unbuttoning his trousers, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's form, not even thinking about his wife sitting off to the side watching their every move. No, his eyes were for Malfoy alone – because they were about to go places, places he'd never considered ever going to with his ex-rival. 

Harry patted a leg, staring up at the man who just seemed content to stand there all night looking slightly debauched and staring back at Harry with a heavy lidded gaze. This wasn't a staring contest though. Harry leaned back slightly, holding himself up with his arms behind him.

“Come here, Malfoy,” he said demurely, waiting for the man to do something, anything, because Harry was starting to get anxious again. 

Malfoy strode forward and settled in his lap, his legs coming around Harry so that he had to move his arms out of the way. He wound up holding onto the man, his hands clutching his hips to help steady him, and Malfoy's long hair tickling his forehead as he bent over him. It should have been awkward but it wasn't. Harry was pressed snugly against Malfoy's arse and it was fantastic. Both his arse and the feeling.

He moved his hands down to check it out for himself, squeezing hard and lifting him up, eyes clenching shut at the indecent moan Malfoy let out, and suddenly wishing that their irritating clothes weren't in the way. Malfoy seemed to have the same idea as his nimble fingers began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, swiftly going down the row of buttons and then brushing aside the fabric to bare his chest for exploration. 

Groaning as one of his nipples was pinched, Harry practically ripped Malfoy's shirt from his body and he reached down to undo his trousers as well. Malfoy wriggled in his lap, lifting himself up to push his trousers first down his thighs, then off his legs as he lifted his knees from the bed. They both nearly fell over at the motion, but then Malfoy was pushing Harry to lay down instead, yanking his trousers down his legs before crawling over top him. 

Harry was breathing hard, his chest heaving as he stared at Malfoy. He felt like he was in some kind of trance, that this was all just some fantastical dream his fevered mind had concocted, because he still couldn't process what they were doing. He turned his head to the side and saw his wife sitting across the room, her eyes completely glued to their bodies. Nope, it was real.

He could feel Malfoy settling atop him, his knees on either side of his body as he set his arse back down against Harry's pelvis. He watched Ginny reach her hand down between her own legs and he had to snap his head away, looking back at the blonde above him. Malfoy's eyes were an intense, dark, steel color.

Hands moved over his chest, trailing along his ribs and brushing over his stomach, causing Harry to buck up into the touch. Malfoy smiled down at him, a little twist to his lips, as he circled Harry's nipples with the pads of his fingers. Just when Harry started to arch upward, the blonde leaned forward and kissed him, pushing him back into the covers of the bed. He let out a strangled gasp as Malfoy sucked his tongue into his mouth.

Then his mouth and tongue was released and Malfoy glided down his body, his lips leaving a trail of wetness to the top of Harry's pants. He watched with wide, innocent eyes, unable to keep from panting, as Malfoy's fingers traced his exposed hip and then hooked under the band of his pants to pull them off. And then Harry was naked, completely bared to his ex-rival. He shivered.

Harry clamped his mouth shut as he watched Malfoy take his hard length in hand, barely gripping him as he ran his fingers along the skin. He forced his hips to stay down against the bed instead of thrusting up like they wanted to. Malfoy gave him a look, eyes glinting as he looked up Harry's body from between his legs, his tongue dipping out to taste the fluid leaking out from the swollen head of his cock. It twitched in his hand and Harry blushed at the thought that the man could probably feel his heart beat in that way. And it was beating fast, thumping along in his chest erratically.

A warm heat engulfed him and he breathed in sharply through his nose, his head going back as he arched his shoulders up instead of his hips. And gods, he could feel himself in the back of Malfoy's throat, all tight and constricting around him rhythmically... he'd never been so deep in someone's mouth before. Harry let out a small whine, fingers clawing at the sheets to stop himself from grabbing Malfoy's hair. 

And Malfoy's eyes never left his. He was watching Harry's face the whole time, working his mouth along him as he gauged his responses, flicking his tongue out to dance across the tip before sinking back down to the base again. Harry tried not to watch, tried to wrench his eyes away from Malfoy's saliva-slicked lips wrapped around his dick, but he couldn't. 

Malfoy moved his mouth up to suck gently at the tip, his hands prying Harry's from the sheets to put them in his hair. Harry felt the vibration of Malfoy moaning around him. The blonde obviously enjoyed his hair being played with, so Harry gave in and tugged a bit before running his fingers along his scalp to cup the back of his head. 

Harry felt something slick brushing against his balls and he couldn't help twisting his fingers in the soft locks. He was getting close. Way too close. But Malfoy seemed to figure that out and stopped blowing him, he pulled off with an obscene slurping noise and slid his tongue down further.

When he figured out that the blonde was bypassing his balls, Harry tried shutting his legs, but Malfoy pushed his thighs wide open so that his knees were almost against the bed. He felt that slick tongue dip down and he clenched his arse cheeks tight.

“Oh gods...” Harry sobbed, moving his arm up to cover his red face. He couldn't believe how good it felt. And he also couldn't believe Malfoy would do that to him. He pushed his arse out against Malfoy's face, biting his hand to try and keep the sounds he was making to himself. Malfoy's lithe tongue traced his most private place, lapping at his hole like he wanted nothing more than to taste him there, circling around and around until Harry was nearly weeping at the sensation flooding his arse.

And then... and then it was inside him, pushing past the tight ring of his anus and sliding into his body. Harry clutched at his own thighs, his nails biting into his skin, as he turned his face to the side and into his pillow. His hips moved on their own, trying to get more of the feeling, trying to get more of that tongue inside of him. Oh, fuck yes, Harry had never felt anything as sweet and sinful as this before. 

Malfoy's lips continued to move against him, like he was kissing his arsehole, and that was totally dirty but also really, really fucking hot. Harry was burning up, twisting around on his bed, his arse tingling in a way he'd never experienced, and he was sure he looked like a whore, holding himself open for Malfoy's mouth. 

“Wha--oh fuck, what are you doing?” he asked as he felt Malfoy's finger trace the puckered skin of his arsehole before pushing the tip of it in alongside his tongue. Harry knew what he was doing and it had been a stupid question, but... it had stung... at first, and then all he could feel was the thrusting of Malfoy's tongue again. 

He felt a little more open, felt that finger twisting around and stretching him wider, going deeper, sliding into him slowly, and Harry didn't even realize how much of it was him pushing onto it, fucking himself on Malfoy's finger until it was fully embedded in his arse. 

His whole body felt wound up and tense, on the edge of an orgasm he so desperately wanted, arching up to try and reach it some how. And Malfoy just kept up his torment, his wicked tongue flicking against his skin and making Harry moan continuously into his pillow. He bit down on it when he felt another finger push up into his arse, this time slick with lube, and moving into him a lot quicker than the first one had. It hurt, burning as it stretched him open for Malfoy's darkened gaze – his breath hitched in his chest. 

“Fuck... fucking shit that hurts,” Harry said, wincing as Malfoy's fingers moved until they were fully sheathed. They stilled to let him adjust and he took a few deep breaths, stretching his legs out for a moment to work a knot out of his tensed muscles. 

Malfoy chuckled lightly against his leg, resting his forehead there as he looked down between Harry's legs. Harry could feel himself twitch around Malfoy's fingers and he heard the man's deep groan as he watched it happen. And then he started to move again, easing his way out before twisting back in, spreading his fingers when they were inside to open Harry up further. He knew what was coming next and Harry was just lucky that Malfoy seemed to want to make sure he was properly ready for it. 

He hadn't expected the third finger, slipping in alongside the other two just when it was starting to feel good again, and he bit down hard on his tongue to stop from crying out. Malfoy's tongue came back, trying to sooth away the sting of being so full, but it couldn't distract from it. But, it seemed though that Malfoy had an ace up his sleeve, figuratively of course, as he pulled his fingers back a little and pressed them up toward Harry's stomach.

Harry nearly screamed at the sudden, utterly blissful feeling pulsing out from his arse, creating a warm wave of pleasure along his entire body. His cock let out a short stream of pre-come, twitching hard against his stomach as his arse clenched and unclenched around Malfoy's fingers massaging that spot relentlessly. He let go of one of his legs to reach down and touch himself, only to have his hand slapped away.

“Malfoy, please... fucking please,” he begged, now wriggling down on those wonderful, brilliant fingers, no longer feeling any pain what so ever. And then they were cruelly taken away and Harry was left feeling uncomfortably open and unsatisfied, wanting to weep at the incomplete feeling.

“Oh my fucking god, you jerk,” Harry whined out, letting his legs close and drop back down to the bed. 

The blonde took his mouth in a gentle kiss, using lots of tongue, that wicked, amazing tongue sliding against his own as Malfoy leaned over him again. Harry could feel a hard length against his stomach, leaving a sticky mess there... and when had Malfoy become naked too?

His legs were lifted and spread wide again, he felt the back of his knees settle in the crook of Malfoy's elbows, holding him apart. Harry tore his mouth away and looked down his own body to see Malfoy's cock poised between his legs, waiting, waiting... for what he didn't know. It was flushed pink and slick with lube, and looked larger than Harry's own member, both wider around and longer in length. Harry gulped and clenched his arse cheeks together. 

Malfoy brought a hand down to himself, eyes pinned to Harry's green ones as he rubbed himself along his arse. The head of his cock teased along his entrance, sliding back and forth and catching on the edge of his stretched hole, until Harry forgot to keep clenching. There was little bit of pressure then, but not enough to push inside him. Harry watched Malfoy's hips rolling forward and he brought his hands down to clutch at them.

A little more pressure then and Harry pushed back against it, rocking his hips down, and he briefly felt himself stretched open before it was gone again. He pushed his hips out, rubbing his arse against Malfoy's thighs. He wanted it, wanted to be filled again, wanted to feel that warm syrupy pleasure radiating out from his arse. And Malfoy did it again, but this time he didn't pull back and the head of his cock popped past the ring of Harry's pulsing, gripping hole.

“My god... fuck, Harry,” he barely heard muttered into the skin of his collar bone as Malfoy's head dropped down and his face pushed into the curve between Harry's shoulder and neck. He realized that that had been the first thing the blonde had said since greeting him and it distracted him a bit from the awkward feeling of being breached for the first time. Harry gulped in a few deep breaths, glad that Malfoy was giving him some time to get used to being stretched open so much before he moved any more. He felt the muscles in Malfoy's arms twitch as he held still.

It felt odd. He clenched around what was there inside him and felt, not only a shock of pain from the action, but also teeth bite into his neck momentarily. 

“Don't do that,” Malfoy whispered as he released his teeth and moved up to lick the shell of Harry's ear. Harry moaned quietly, his fingers tightening their hold on Malfoy's hips.

Malfoy continued teasing his ear with his teeth and tongue, finally pushing his hips forward and inching into him so slowly that Harry's little whimpering noises kept getting caught in the back of his throat.

And he couldn't stop making the sound until Malfoy was fully seated inside him, stretching him, filling him... and there were tears in the corner of his eyes, which remained clenched shut until the pain melted away. Harry felt his arse nestled against Malfoy's pelvis and he rubbed himself along his skin, making them both moan out as he shifted, feeling Malfoy's length twitch inside him. He was so far inside him. So deep.

“Malfoy, oh... gods, Malfoy, just... move, fucking move, please,” Harry said, arching his neck out as he rotated his hips more so that it felt like the man was even deeper inside him.

He didn't relent, keeping still until Harry was practically ready to beg him and was squirming around deliciously on his length.

“Gods, just fuck me already. Please, fuck me. Fuck me, Draco,” Harry cried out, fingers scrabbling at Malfoy's skin as he finally complied and pulled out nearly all the way before smoothly sliding back inside. He did it again and again, slowly, trembling as he held himself back from just pounding into him, rotating his hips each time he moved forward and opening Harry up more and more so that he could move inside him easier.

Harry couldn't think beyond the fact that his arse felt very full, and good, and open, and warm, and he was nearly vibrating with need. Malfoy grabbed his wrists and held them into the bed as he began to fuck him faster, sliding his cock into Harry's arse so easy now there was almost no resistance - because Harry just wanted more, his hips were pushing down and meeting Malfoy's every thrust, every perfect, grinding thrust.

“Yes, just like that,” Harry moaned out, completely unable to stop the words from spilling from his mouth, “please, harder... oh my god, harder... yes, please--please.”

Malfoy scooted his knees up higher on the bed and it changed everything. Harry was yelling, shouting out his pleasure along with Malfoy's name, and trying to screw himself down on the man's cock even harder. Malfoy chuckled and picked up his pace.

Harry felt wave after wave of pure pleasure spreading out from his pelvis, he'd never felt anything as good before, he was incoherent with need, his penis throbbing against his stomach as fluid leaked from the tip out onto his skin.

“Fuck, yes,” he hissed, shaking uncontrollably, his arse clenching down hard as the feeling started to overwhelm him. Malfoy slammed their mouths together and Harry groaned out his pleasure, his cock pulsing rapidly as he came all over himself so hard that it splattered up his chest and hit him in the chin. His whole body convulsed as Malfoy continued to fuck him through it. And then Harry felt him still, wedged up inside him as far as he could go, his hips twitching roughly into his arse as he filled him with his release. 

They panted against each other's mouths for a few seconds before Malfoy pulled away. Harry winced as he slipped free of his arse, closing his legs as soon as could, and bringing a hand up to wipe the come from his chin. 

“Well that was the hottest thing I've ever seen,” Ginny commented as Malfoy flopped down beside him, panting and obviously exhausted. 

Harry closed his eyes and pretended she hadn't spoken.

That was the hottest thing he'd ever seen too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing things and looking at it and going 'what did I just write?!'  
> This was one of those times.  
> I kind of both hate this and love it at the same time.  
> Ragdoll_llodgaR - I took your idea and ran with it... sort of... it just ended up coming out a little different.

Harry couldn't sleep properly any more. Well, he couldn't do much of anything properly any more if he were to be honest. Ever since the night he had fulfilled Ginny's fantasy he hadn't felt the same. And who could blame him? That had been a very traumatizing, seared into his brain for the rest of his existence, kind of experience. 

He gathered up the remainder of his paper work from off his desk, nudging his half-empty coffee cup to the side to make sure he didn't miss anything, and bid farewell to his partner before apparating home. That was one of the things he had suddenly become inept at. His job. 

To be fair, it wasn't as if the circumstances leading up to, both himself and his partner, being put on desk-duty were entirely his fault. It had been both their doing. Okay, maybe three quarters of it had been Harry. 

One of their missions had taken a rough turn when Harry got distracted by one of the pretty blonde hostages – one that had turned out to be a simple decoy and a part of the smuggling ring they had been after. Harry had wound up on the floor, wandless, with his hands tied behind his back and a foot digging between his shoulder blades. The supposed hostage had then used him as a hostage. That had been embarrassing. 

But, he had tried. And that's all that mattered, right? Apparently, Head Office had not agreed and they had been lucky to not have been suspended. 

The papers nearly slid free from his grasp as he manoeuvred about, trying to remove his arm from his coat and slip off his shoes at the same time. Harry bunched them back together as best he could and set them on the little, wooden table at his front entrance meant for such things. He didn't want to think about work. Thinking about work made him angry. Because, really, what did they expect from him? He wasn't perfect. He could mess up too.

He hung up his things, grumbling to himself as he snatched his papers back up and made his way to the small room he considered his home office. It wasn't really an office, it was actually their home's third bedroom, but over the last year or two his work papers and desk things had migrated there from his and Ginny's shared bedroom. They still had the other spare room for nights when they had guests over, like Ron and Hermione, though that didn't happen as often any more as it used to.

Harry wearily plopped himself down on the nearest seat, his legs stretched out and arms dangling off the sides of the chair, and closed his eyes. He felt trashed. If only he could get some proper sleep then he wouldn't feel like something scraped up from the bottom of a dingy barrel. And usually Harry's cure for a lack of sleep was sex. It was the perfect thing to help, leaving him worn out, tired, and satisfied – he had the habit of passing out right afterwards. But, that wasn't working for him any more. Nothing seemed to be.

Because that was another thing in his life he had suddenly found himself rather lacking. His usual sex drive. It wasn't as if he had been a maniac before, no, but his wife had never had the need to complain about their intimacy. 

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and flicked his wand at the door to shut it, no longer wanting to hear the sounds of Ginny puttering around in the kitchen downstairs. She had complained, recently, multiple times about a lack of effort, or too much effort, or how it seemed like he spaced out when they made love, how he took forever to get into the mood for anything, and that sometimes he couldn't at all... and it just went on and on and... it was just too much. 

It wasn't as if he couldn't get it up. He was hard, right there at that very moment, his cock begging to be taken from his pants and... Harry just couldn't seem to get it up thinking the same things he used to. Ginny's breasts were still lovely as ever, the smell of her hair, the feel of her soft skin, still intoxicating and wonderful, but it wasn't what kept him up at night. 

Instead, he'd taken a liking to blonde hair, pale skin, and light grey eyes, and Harry knew exactly who it was that made him ready to have sex with his wife, that kept him hard while he was inside her, that made him finally come when she'd been satiated by what little he could provide - every single fucking time. 

He wanted to blame Ginny. Really, if she hadn't demanded the act from him then things wouldn't have changed. But, he just couldn't. She hadn't forced him into feeling the way he did, empty and unsatisfied, she had only facilitated the circumstances that had led to it.

Harry clenched his arse, remembering those circumstances in explicit detail. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He wondered if he should just take care of himself before supper so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of sitting at the table with his wife and her knowing that the large bulge in his pants wasn't there because of her. Harry didn't want that.

Reaching down into his lap, he undid the button of his trousers and zipped down his fly, pulling himself out of the pushed aside opening. Harry felt kind of naughty doing this by himself with his wife still in the house. He wasn't usually so opportunistic with his wanking habits. He covered a groan by biting on his bottom lip, reaching again for his wand to cast a light silencing charm as he slowly moved his hand up along his shaft.

He teased his balls with his other hand, hastily pushing his trousers down his thighs for better access, rolling them gently in his cupped palm. He tried to remember the sensation of a warm mouth wrapped around him, of being deep down someone's throat, of a tongue dipping between his arse cheeks, flicking across his entrance, and fingers spreading him open for- 

“Shit, Malfoy,” Harry whimpered, his hips rising up off the chair as he stroked himself faster.

And all he could think about was blonde hair trailing across his chest and hands clutching his wrists, keeping him trapped – he'd had fingerprints all around them for days afterward – and something filling him, pushing inside his arse, just taking him.

“Oh gods,” he said into the empty room, his hand moving past his balls so that he could press a finger against his hole and feel that it was clenching rhythmically. Harry tried to spread his legs further and found himself deterred by his trousers. He made a frustrated noise and quickly yanked them down past his knees before returning to pleasuring himself. 

He gripped his cock rather hard now, stripping his hand along it so fast it was making his arm hurt, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough and he knew it. It just couldn't compare.

Harry brought his index finger to his mouth and sucked it between his lips, swirling his tongue around the digit to get it wet. That ought to do it. He made sure it was nice and slick before reaching back between his legs again and pushing, pushing up into his arse until it was in there as far as he could reach. That's all he wanted – to feel that electric bliss once again.

He wiggled the finger around and pumped it in a few times, his mouth hanging open as his thighs began to shake. Harry stopped stroking himself, as his wrist was in the way, and he brought his legs up, spreading them even more, resting them on the arms of his chair. He twisted his finger trying to go deeper. It felt better but it still wasn't enough to make him come. 

Pulling his lip between his teeth, Harry wondered if he should add another finger. It certainly had felt better when Malfoy--his cock twitched hard at the thought and he moaned quietly, slipping another finger inside himself. It burned at first, but even that felt good, full – not as full as he could be, but still really good. Better than good. 

Harry fucked himself fast with his fingers, pushing down onto them to try and go deeper still, not quiet finding the same feeling that something larger had given him. He was covered in sweat, his stomach clenching as he worked his muscles into overdrive, desperately chasing after that explosive orgasm. 

If he could only reach that one spot. The one that made him feel like he was simultaneously melting into the bed and flying at the same time. Harry growled and pulled his fingers free. He needed something bigger, something more substantial than his fingers. They just weren't long enough and he could barely get half of them in any way.

His eyes darted around the room, feeling frantic, realizing that his dinner would be ready soon and if he didn't hurry up he would be left with an empty feeling for the rest of the night. He grabbed his wand from off the floor and twirled it between his fingers for a second. Harry chewed on his lip and pointed the slender piece of wood at his desk, targeting the innocent looking pencil laying across it and transforming it into something more phallic shaped. 

Harry summoned it and caught it in his hand. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. Well, he could, because lately he was very desperate. But, sticking something so very man-shaped inside of himself would mean that internally he was admitting to something. That he had liked having sex with a man. That he had liked having sex with Malfoy.

He stared at the make-shift dildo, entranced with the shape of it, and rubbed the tip of it across his lips. Well, it was all or nothing. Harry opened his mouth and licked the hard plastic, making a face at the odd taste. When it was covered in his saliva, he nudged it between his arse cheeks and pressed it against his tight, little hole. 

He had to push harder than he thought and it stung as it stretched him open. It wasn't as big as Malfoy had been and it wasn't even as big as Harry's own penis, far from it, and he wondered at how he had managed to take him all the way inside when the dildo seemed like too much. He started stroking himself again, bringing his cock back to full hardness as he twisted the toy in deeper. 

It didn't take long to work it all the way inside, his hand resting against his arse, his fingers gripping the base of it tightly so that he could pull it back out. He clenched around it, inhaling through his nose as he shifted his hips back. Harry laughed a little at how good it felt to have something inside him and began thrusting it gently, rocking against it, his toes curling as that warm, syrupy feeling in his arse began to happen. 

He thrust it into his arse faster, harder, searching for that spot--

“Yes, oh my fucking god, yes...” Harry moaned, completely gone to everything but that feeling, “yes, please... fuck... oh fuck... yes.”

“Harry? Are you up here?” 

Shit, that was Ginny's voice. 

He immediately snapped his legs off the arms of the chair, closing them tightly, moaning when he sat down on the dildo and it was shoved deeper inside him. He reluctantly opened his eyes and quickly dragged his pants up to try and cover himself, managing to get them up and around his waist just as his wife opened the door. There was someone behind her though and he couldn't quite see who it was. 

“It's fine Ginevra, I'll have that talk with him here, you can go finish making supper. It smells delicious,” a familiar male voice said, stepping out of the way for Ginny to head back down to the kitchen. Harry pulled his shirt down as far as it would go to try and cover the bulge of his pants and the fact that he hadn't done them up. 

Malfoy stepped into the room. Harry let out a little gasp, his face going crimson as he looked at the man. He was dressed superbly in a black ensemble, complete with a lovely, silk tie and a jacket. His presence made Harry's pulse shoot through the roof. The blonde closed the door and took a seat across from him, unbuttoning the jacket to sit as he crossed one leg over the other. 

“Potter, is everything alright?”

Harry gulped and tried not to squirm around, aware that he still had the dildo up his arse, and also that he'd never felt so mortified and turned on at the same time before.

“What are you here about, Malfoy? I'm a little busy,” he responded, trying to keep his voice steady. He hoped Malfoy assumed he had interrupted his work and nothing else. He shifted in his spot and whimpered, biting his bottom lip hard when the dildo nudged something inside of him. Harry shifted again. 

Malfoy's eyes followed his every move and he smirked at him.

“I can see that. Tell me, Potter... how big is it?”

Harry choked on a breath, “What are you talking about?” 

Malfoy gave him a wide grin and stood up. Harry knew he was screwed. He couldn't do anything - he just sat there and watched as Malfoy walked forward until the toes of his shiny, black shoes touched Harry's sock feet. 

The man leaned down with his hand on the back of Harry's chair, his tie swinging right in front of his face. His lips slid along Harry's cheek until his mouth was brushing the lobe of his ear. Harry couldn't stop himself from shuddering.

“Should I just bend you over and find out for myself?” Malfoy whispered, his voice low and enticing, making Harry tremble as his breath caressed his skin. His pupils dilated and his vision went fuzzy as he tried to take a deep breath. Malfoy's scent was encircling him and crowding his senses. 

“Wha-?” Harry said, blinking rapidly as he felt Malfoy's hands move down to clutch his arms. He was gently picked up from the chair and Malfoy slid into his place. Moaning as the dildo shifted around at the motion, he then found himself turned around and placed across Malfoy's lap, his arse in the air, his cock nestled against the man's inner thigh, his head suddenly pointing downward. 

He realized the position he was in and tried to twist around. Malfoy's hand rested warm on his lower back with just enough pressure to hold him in place. With his other hand, he gave Harry's arse a light swat. Harry's hips thrust forward on their own, causing him to rub himself roughly against Malfoy's thigh and clench his arse tight. He moaned loudly and stopped struggling, his whole body flushed and tense.

“Malfoy, the fuck are you-?” 

Another swat, this one a little harder, had Harry swearing and scrabbling at Malfoy's leg as he thrust forward into him again. He waited for Harry to stop moving before simply banishing his trousers and pants. Harry yelped at the feeling of being so exposed and immediately felt a hand between his legs, spreading them apart for Malfoy's viewing pleasure. His arse cheeks were cupped and then spread apart as well, showing off his stretched, filled hole. 

“My, my... what a naughty boy you've been, Harry,” Malfoy slowly said, saying his name in what was almost a purr. Malfoy's finger slid along his crack and circled the dildo sticking out from his arse, making Harry whimper pathetically. 

“Did you need to feel that fullness again? Was that it?” He gripped the protruding object and twisted his wrist, pulling it out a bit before nudging it back in, doing that in little increments until Harry tried to push himself back onto it. He could feel Malfoy's cock twitch against the side of his hip and he started to bring one of his hands up to touch it. Malfoy pulled the dildo completely out of him and his hand fell back to the floor as he moaned in distress. 

“Just look at you,” Malfoy's awed voice told him, two fingers dipping in to Harry's red, open, twitching hole. That felt amazing. Better than his own fingers. He rocked his hips back, trying to get Malfoy to put them in further.

“You're just so desperate for it, aren't you, Harry?” 

He nodded his head, feeling those fingers slide up inside him so perfectly, so easily. Harry bucked into Malfoy's thigh again, his cock leaving a wet patch against the fabric. 

“Please.”

“Is this what you need, Harry? Me inside you?” He could barely hear Malfoy's words, they were both panting so hard, his voice low and smoky, and whispering along Harry's skin like a soft caress.

“Fuck. Please,” Harry whimpered, shaking as Malfoy's fingers retreated from his arse. He was pulled upright and turned around so that he was straddling Malfoy in the chair. “Yes, please...please.”

Malfoy undid his own trousers and stuck his hand inside to pull himself free from their confines. Harry moaned at the sight, shifting his hips forward and trying to get his knees on the chair, his hands clutching Malfoy's shoulders tightly. He watched as Malfoy brought his hand up to his mouth and licked a stripe across his palm, doing it quickly over and over again until it was wet. He stroked himself with the same hand, slicking his erection in his own saliva.

He looked up at Harry's face, their eyes meeting and staring each other down, as Malfoy sat there holding his dick upright. Harry moved forward and kissed him, his tongue coming out to lick at the man's already wet lips. Somehow they found the proper position, Harry spreading his legs wider, Malfoy half cupping his arse while holding a hip. And Malfoy slid into him, not stopping at all until he was all the way inside.

Harry flung his head back, his nails digging into the back of the chair and his thighs quivering as he spread them as wide as he could, his mouth open in a silent cry. It was perfect, just fucking perfect. He rocked his hips back and forth, making little circling motions, and ground himself against Malfoy's fabric covered pelvis. The hand cupping his right arse cheek squeezed and Harry jumped a little at that, ignoring Malfoy's light chuckle as he continued to rock himself onto the man's length.

He let out a choked moan when Malfoy's hands came up and gripped his hips, lifting him and then releasing him so that he dropped back down on to his cock, his hips coming up to meet him. Harry lifted himself up and then pushed himself back down, impaling himself eagerly, practically slamming their bodies together, moving faster and faster. But then Malfoy slowed him down, grinding his hips up on every thrust, and pushed Harry's torso backward a bit with his hands so that he had to hook his feet around the upper legs of the chair for balance.

“Oh my god, right there!” Harry shouted, keening as Malfoy ground against that wonderful, breath-taking spot. He shoved his arse down against him hard. “Please, fucking please, right there.” 

“Okay, here it is again.”

And Malfoy pulled him almost all the way off before thrusting back up again, sliding right up against that little, sensitive nub that made Harry arch his back. 

“Oh, oh...” Harry ground himself up and down, working the muscles in his legs as he fucked himself on Draco Malfoy, moaning as he started to feel tingly and warm, a wave of pleasure pulsing along his body, spreading out from his arse. 

“Fuck... you are the most... uh-ah-indecent, desperate... gods you're so tight... delicious, needy... just fucking perfect... sinful, mesmerizing fuck I've ever had,” Malfoy muttered as he watched Harry's body undulate atop him, his fingers tightening around his hips.

Harry just kept riding him, feeling his body go taut as his orgasm rushed through him, the head of his cock swelling and spurting his release across them both, his arse tightening around the length inside it as the warm sensation exploded out across his entire body. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck me, yes!”

He vaguely felt Malfoy thrusting up into him hard, coming inside him, lifting them both up off the chair with his efforts. Harry's whole body felt like it had just melted. He fell forward, his face against Malfoy's shoulder and his eyes closed as he tried to get a decent gulp of air.

After a few much needed breaths, Harry lifted his head and looked at Malfoy, blushing horribly as he thought about what they'd just done. He felt Malfoy's cock twitch inside him. Well, he could call it cheating on his wife. 

“Fuck.” 

Harry lifted himself up, scrabbling awkwardly off his lap, and hastily picked up his wand to recall his banished clothes, pulling on his things with an unconcealed blush. Malfoy slowly tucked himself back into his own pants, sitting there with his legs spread as he watched Harry's frantic movements. Harry barely noticed the silent spell Malfoy used on them both to rid themselves of the evidence of their transgressions.

“That was a mistake. It never happened,” Harry said, voice shaking as he buttoned his trousers. He couldn't even look Malfoy in the eye.

“Harry, Draco, supper's ready!” They heard Ginny shout from downstairs.

Harry almost felt like making some kind of excuse to not have to go down there and eat, his stomach feeling like it was in knots, but he couldn't think of anything that Ginny wouldn't figure out was a lie. She had always been good at knowing when he was telling the truth or not. Harry swore again, fighting down the urge to kick the door and instead opened it. He could hear Malfoy following him out of the room and down the hall, his skin prickling. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't.

He spun around and slammed Malfoy against the wall. 

“Just fucking leave, Malfoy. Make some excuse and leave. I don't want you anywhere near me or my wife.”

Malfoy had the nerve to snort at him.

“Do you want to know how I know your wife, Potter? How she wound up picking me as a pawn in her little fantasy?”

Harry glared at him though he had no words for the blonde. He didn't know the answers to that and he really wanted to know. He'd always wondered why she had picked Malfoy.

“I work with her. I'm her co-worker. We eat our lunches together, we chat, we mingle, we take on cases together sometimes. She asked me one day, 'Draco, what do you think of Harry? You don't still despise him do you?'. And I had to stop myself from laughing, but I told her 'No, I don't think much of him at all.' She smiled at that, clearly happy with my response, and then started blushing--”

“Then I asked him if he would do me a favor,” Ginny said, coming out from the kitchen, untying the apron from around her waist and pulling it off over her head. “And it wasn't the only favor I've asked of him. Why don't we go sit at the dining table and we can eat while we discuss this?” She suggested, hanging the apron on the door handle and gesturing to the dining room where she had layed dinner out.

Harry released his hold on Malfoy, stepping back from the wall instantly. He strode into the room and gingerly sat in his usual chair at the head of the table. He ignored the dull ache of his arse though he couldn't help but blush at the wet, dirty feeling. He should've spelled himself clean, as Malfoy had only spelled away what had been on the surface, before coming down for dinner, but he hadn't thought about it at all, there had been more important things on his mind. 

His wife and his... he had no idea what Malfoy was but he wasn't going to call him his lover, both entered the room and took a seat. 

“Well, help yourselves, there's plenty of it,” Ginny said, taking a large spoon from one bowl and scooping some mashed potatoes onto her own plate. They quietly filled their plates and started in on eating. Harry picked at it his, feeling too tense to eat. 

“What was the other favor?” Harry suddenly asked, curious what Ginny had meant by that.

“There was more than one. Though I guess some of them tied into the first favor,” Malfoy responded first, taking a drink from his wine glass. Harry glared at him, hating how suave and put together he looked at his dinner table, in his fancy suit, with his perfect hair, and his- 

“I asked him to try and sleep with you again,” Ginny replied, also taking a drink from her own wine glass but looking like she was trying to hide in it. Harry's eyes snapped over to her.

“What?” He asked, his voice tight, sure he'd heard her wrong.

“She asked me to fuck you again,” Malfoy said, directly, “asked me to give it to you nice and-”

“Oh my god, why?” Harry cut him off, slamming his fist down onto the table and making everyone jump from their seats a bit, “Tell me everything from the beginning.”

“Okay, Harry, just calm down. Please. I'll tell you,” Ginny began, smoothing her napkin over her lap nervously as she glanced at the two men. She coughed a few times and took a drink before she continued. Harry could feel his nails biting into the palm of his hand.

“I'll start,” Malfoy said, resting his arm across the table and holding the stem of his wine glass, “Ginny told me about her fantasy, that she needed someone to help, and that you had already agreed to it. Long story short, she tried to find a stranger, someone neither of you knew, but she could never find one she trusted enough. They were all so sleazy or had some disease or another. Eventually she broke and in a fit of, I don't really know what to call it, exasperation, desperation... one of those things,” he looked over at Ginny, who was picking at the table cloth, “she asked if I would do it. And for some reason I said yes.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot on the ground, looking at Malfoy incredulously.

“Oh, don't look at me like that, Potter, I didn't have a good reason for agreeing. It wasn't for revenge, it wasn't so I could one-up you, or anything like that. I just--” he took a deep breath, “well, you're good looking, I figured why not?”

Ginny started laughing. And it wasn't her usual laugh. She was chuckling and snorting, near hysterical with it. 

“Oh my god, Draco you are so dense,” she said, still laughing, “I know why you agreed. It was why I didn't ask you until I couldn't find anyone else.”

Malfoy's face started to turn pink and he looked down at the table, his face half hidden by his hair. He kind of looked ashamed. 

“I'm lost here,” Harry said, confused by their uncharacteristic behaviour. Ginny's laughter started to settle down and she wiped at the corner of her eyes with her folded up napkin.

“I didn't ask Draco originally because I knew he liked you - in a hold you and kiss you kind of way - but then I did and he agreed so I had to ask for more favors. Such as not hurting you. Not fighting. Not talking. Little things like that. And he agreed to those as well, so we proceeded with my fantasy. Then you know what happened.”

Harry nodded and fought back a blush, trying hard not to actually think about what had happened. He waved at her to continue, wanting to know why she had asked him the last favor and if there were any more. Ginny gave him a little smile. 

“Oh, it was perfect, exactly what I'd wanted, don't get me wrong, but I felt so very out of place. Like I was intruding on a special moment. And that was an awkward feeling. But I wasn't even jealous or anything. I just watched as Draco turned you to jelly before my very eyes and suddenly I felt completely inadequate,” Ginny paused and took a deep breath, looking back to Malfoy for a moment, “And then for days later you both seemed in a fog, Harry more so than you, but both looking like you'd lost something.” 

Malfoy lifted his head and stared at Ginny across the table. Harry couldn't see his expression and watched as the two looked at each other. 

“So I waited and waited, for something to change, for Harry to not look like he was only doing his job when he was with me, for him to have that same bliss-ed out look on his face, but it never came. And I knew then that I was inadequate and it wasn't just a feeling. I couldn't give him the same pleasure, no matter how hard I tried,” she looked away from both of them, her eyes un-focused as she stared at the ceiling.

“You're not inadequate Ginny,” Harry said, his voice small. 

“You fucked him again, didn't you?” Ginny responded, though she already knew the answer, her question more rhetorical than anything. And there was no bitterness to her voice, no shock, just a resigned quality to her tone.

Harry didn't answer. Couldn't. What could he say to that when he had done so. 

“It's okay. I asked him to. I wanted to see if you would both do it. If that's what you needed. I'm moving out at the end of the week. I'm staying at the Burrow until then,” Ginny told him, “We're not going to work Harry. It was more than this and you know it. I've known it for a while. But, this... I can't just pretend I don't know. I can't.”

“Ginny-” Harry said, his voice breaking off as she stood from the table. He couldn't believe she was leaving him just like that. Well, he could believe it, he had cheated on her. But, he had thought they would fight for each other. And neither of them had. 

Ginny walked over to him and bent down to kiss his cheek. Harry simply stared at her, his eyes wide, unable to speak. She turned away and left, apparating from the room. 

His eyes snapped over to Malfoy, sitting there stiffly, a shocked expression on his face. 

“I should-uh, I should leave as well,” Malfoy said, pushing his chair back and making to stand, dropping his napkin onto the table.

“No. Fuck. Don't just leave too,” Harry replied, his voice cracking as he spoke. He folded his hands together on top of the table, “Please, just-”

Malfoy settled back down in his seat, looking a little unsure about his decision.

“Look, Potter, I don't know what to say-”

“You don't have to say anything,” Harry told him, his eyes lingering on the table before moving onto Malfoy's face. “This is my problem to deal with, not yours. My fuck up.” All he wanted to do was slam his head down onto the table. It had apparently been very simple to ruin his marriage of almost five years. 

“I think we all fucked up on this one, Potter. Even your wife basically admitted that,” Malfoy said, getting up from the table only to stop beside Harry. He bent on one knee and rested a hand on Harry's leg. Harry shivered at the touch. 

“I'm sorry,” Malfoy whispered, moving forward and leaving a small kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. 

Harry moved to follow his lips, but Malfoy was rising, and stepping back, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter that I could probably end where it is, but most likely won't. I guess it depends on if I feel like writing any more. So, I know some things about law, but I have no idea how the proceedings actually occur when you hire a lawyer... I've probably messed it up horribly, but I figured they know each other and what not so that changes how they'd interact a little.  
> Draco's starting to show some vulnerabilities.

“Potter?”

The voice had him sitting up straighter in his chair, his jangling leg falling from it's perch atop his knee, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Harry's whole body shot to attention and he smothered a groan by taking his tongue between his teeth.

“Malfoy.” 

His eyes leapt over to where the man stood holding a dark, leather briefcase, paused from the process of returning to his office, his torso twisted awkwardly as he stopped mid stride to look at Harry.

“What brings you here, Potter? This is one of the last places I'd ever expect to find you,” Malfoy inquired, changing his trajectory to the little waiting area in which Harry nervously sat. Harry had wondered the same thing when he'd first entered the building. It had been a last resort for him to set foot in the establishment that both his wife and Malfoy were employed, but his needs had demanded it of him. He needed a lawyer for his case and it was the only place he knew he could acquire one.

“I have an appointment, if you must know. With Zabini. About my divorce case,” Harry told him, gritting his teeth on the word divorce. Malfoy stared at him silently, seeming to be at a loss for words. Harry attempted to avoid his gaze, feeling a blush creep up onto his face. 

“Don't go with Zabini, you'd only be setting yourself up for a loss,” Malfoy eventually said, his eyes pinning Harry to the chair in that intense way that made him feel like squirming. 

“Well, it's not like I have many options. Apparently there are few people who wish to take on my wife in this case. She's made quite a reputation for herself. Being here is kind of my last resort, for obvious reasons,” Harry managed to say, going completely still in his chair to stop himself from fidgeting. 

It was hot in the building. Stifling. Harry watched as a tiny bead of sweat trailed down the side of Malfoy's neck and into the collar of his crisp, white, button-up shirt. 

“There's always...” Malfoy paused, his tongue darting out to dampen his upper lip, “...well not me, but I'd recommend Brown. She's fierce enough to take on Ginevra and fair enough to suit your noble sensibilities. She'd do a fair bit better than Zabini - especially since he's been pretty eager to bang your wife.”

Harry tilted his head to the side to consider Malfoy. He didn't look as immune to Harry's presence as he'd originally believed he would. The man actually looked a bit nervous, his stance less arrogant than usual.

“Well, Potter?” Malfoy asked, forcing Harry from his contemplation, not realizing he'd been staring unabashedly at the blonde. 

Smiling, Harry nodded, his eyes lingering over Malfoy's form appreciatively as he spoke, “Thanks for the advice. I may look into that. As far as I was aware it was a choice between Parkinson and Zabini. The latter seemed like the lesser evil.”

Malfoy snickered at that, looking more relaxed, “I'm sure they're equally evil, Potter. And both eager to relieve you of a fair amount of your galleons for their services. I can head on over to Brown's office, if you like, and let her know a fellow Gryffindor is in need of saving from Zabini's usual ineptitude.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks,” Harry replied, eager to leave as soon as he possibly could and also to be free of Malfoy's presence. He'd been lucky, in so far as to not have run into Ginny, and he didn't want to push his chances by staying too long. And of course, seeing Malfoy just unnerved him. He wasn't picturing him naked at all. Nope, not even close.

He sank back down into his chair as Malfoy turned away and headed to an office that Harry assumed was Brown's, only watching his arse for a moment before going back to staring at the sizeable fish tank situated in the wall next to him.

Moments later, Lavender Brown, dressed to kill in a dark ensemble, skirt, pumps, and blouse that looked to be more expensive than Harry's broom, was ushering him into her office, telling the secretary to cancel his original appointment with Zabini as she practically pushed him forward. 

“Harry, what a pleasant surprise,” she remarked, seating herself behind her large, mahogany desk as Harry took a seat in one of the chairs in front of it. She opened one of the side drawers and pulled out a stack of papers that she spread across the top, all the while still looking him in the eye.

“Lavender, it's nice to see you again,” Harry replied awkwardly. He'd seen her a few times at the odd work gathering he'd attended with Ginny, but they hadn't really spoken aside from the usual greetings and pleasantries. 

“Likewise. Let's skip the formalities, Harry. I'm aware of why you're here and what you need, so let's just cut to the chase, and I'll try to keep it simple, alright?”

Harry nodded and folded his hands into his lap, glad that she understood how he just wanted to get it all over and done with. Lavender took that as a cue to continue.

“You need someone to run against your wife in the divorce proceedings, which I assume you are both hoping to solve outside of court, and I can help you. I will do my best to be as efficient as possible, to try and limit the emotional strain these types of things can incur, and to use as little lawyer jargon as I can manage. We can even meet elsewhere as I'm sure it's rather uncomfortable for you to be here right now. It will take some cooperation from you though. I will need information from you to be able to do my best. There are certain things I will need for the case – paper work, receipts, all that tedious stuff. But the most important thing I'll need is your honesty. Can you do that, Harry?” Lavender asked, her face serious as she stared him down.

“Yes,” Harry told her, feeling his body tense up as if under attack, though he knew that wasn't what was happening. Her firm voice was just her way of being forward about what she needed from him if she were to take on his case. “Of course.”

“Very well. Am I hired?” She quirked an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Yeah, sure. You're all I've got.”

“Alright. So, first question, Harry. And this isn't just curiosity, though I won't deny it doesn't exist, but why are you getting divorced? What's your reason?”

He took a deep breath. He had no idea how to answer that. It was Ginny who wanted a divorce, not him. Harry doubted that Lavender would take that as an answer though. 

“I-I, uh...” his face went red, “I cheated on her.”

Lavender stared at him blankly. 

“Really? That was the last thing I expected to hear, honestly,” she said, her own cheeks turning pink as she needlessly shuffled her papers around, “Who was it?”

Harry cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “Do you need to know? That's kind of... well, it's really personal.”

“I don't exactly need to know, but it might come up, and it's probably best if we're prepared for that.” 

“Oh,” he responded, “umm... it's just... I can't just tell you who it is. That's not really fair to the person, don't you think?” 

“Yes, well, I suppose. Why don't you ask them if it would be okay? It's not like I'm going to tell any one else, everything you tell me is confidential, Harry,” Lavender suggested as she began filling out some of the paper work on her desk. 

“Yeah. Sure. I'll... yeah, I can do that, I guess.” He really had no idea how he was going to bring that up to Malfoy or even when he would be able to do so.

They spoke about financial and property holdings, whether they were owned jointly or not, as they filled out the necessary forms. Lavender jotted down some notes, making a list of papers and such for Harry to gather and bring to her. He signed a few things, luckily not in blood, though that's how he felt about some of the forms, like he was handing over his soul. 

“Thanks Lavender,” Harry said when they were finally finished, shoving the list into the back pocket of his trousers, “See you later.” 

“I'll see you, Harry... on Tuesday. Three o'clock. Don't forget,” she replied, not even looking up from her desk as she sorted the paper work into smaller piles and stapled them together with a spell from her wand.

“I won't.” He exited her office, looking around to make sure there was no sign of Ginny before he left, and quickly made his way to the elevators. It dinged open and he entered, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in when he found it to be empty. Harry gladly escaped the building soon after. 

\- 

It was Friday, usually Harry's favorite day of the week, but as of late he didn't consider it to be. They had been the days where he'd come home to his wife, ready for a weekend of excitement and spontaneity, whatever thing she had planned out for them. Sometimes it was a night out with friends, but he found that he didn't want to see most of the people they usually hung out with without her. 

Harry did no such things now that she was gone. He sat in his empty house, suffocating in the silence as he contemplated his life. Or wanked, there was a lot of that as well. It kept his mind off of Ginny. Which, he supposed, was part of what their problem had been.

Harry slouched on his sofa, trouser-less and wearing a half-open robe over his underwear, and watched the news on the telly. It distracted him from the problems in his own life. He opened his legs wider and scratched himself through his boxer-briefs. He didn't care any more about proprieties. Not when there was no one around for him to care about. He worked, ate, showered, wanked, and he slept. There just wasn't much else to do. 

The doorbell rang. He grumpily pushed himself out of the indent he had made in the sofa, pulling his robe closed and tying it securely around himself as he shuffled over to his front door. Harry swung it open and gaped at Malfoy, who stood calmly waiting on his stoop. Jumping back, Harry hid himself partially behind the door so the man couldn't quite see his dishevelled state or rather the fact that he wasn't wearing any trousers.

“Malfoy!” Harry said, his voice squeaking, wondering what he was doing at his house, especially so late. He was sure he hadn't invited the man, positively one hundred percent sure.

“Potter, care to invite me in?” Malfoy asked, standing there wearing a black coat that he was hunching into the collar of to try and keep his face out of the wind.

Harry stepped aside, despite how bad of an idea it seemed, and Malfoy came inside the house and shut the door behind him. Feeling very self-conscious, Harry hugged his arms around himself and tried not to stare as Malfoy removed his coat and hung it up.

“What are you doing here?” he asked Malfoy, ignoring how the blonde eyed him, starting from his feet and working his gaze up to Harry's face.

“I came to talk, Potter. You know, that thing people do to get information across,” Malfoy said with a smirk.

“Fuck you, Malfoy,” Harry replied out of habit, blushing when he'd realized what he'd said. He bit his tongue and waved Malfoy to follow him into his kitchen. He needed a drink if he was going to deal with the man. At least he now had a chance to ask Malfoy if he could tell Lavender about him like she had asked. 

Fortunately, Malfoy didn't comment as Harry thought he would and he simply followed him to the kitchen. Harry poured himself a drink, heavy on the alcohol, tipping the neck of the bottle toward Malfoy in offering, which he refused, before putting it away. 

“Suit yourself,” he muttered, downing half his own drink, “So, what do you want to talk about, Malfoy?”

Malfoy made himself comfortable against Harry's small, kitchen table, his ankles crossed as he leaned a hip into the side of it. He fingered the wooden top, tracing a spill of sugar he found, before he cleared his throat.

“I want to talk about us. You and I. Ginny, if you want, or your divorce,” Malfoy replied quietly, unable to look Harry in the eyes. He found it somewhat endearing, that the usually outspoken, confident man couldn't look at him to tell him what he wanted. Harry finished the rest of his drink and set the glass on the counter. 

“I don't want to talk about Ginny,” he told him, licking his lips and tasting whiskey on them. Harry didn't really understand what Malfoy meant when he said 'us' but he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask or not.

“So your divorce?” the man questioned, his voice coming out slightly strained.

“Lavender wants to know who I cheated on Ginny with. I told her I'd ask if it was alright before telling her.”

“Uh, shit. Right. I didn't-I, uh, didn't think about that. I suppose if you must. I mean, it's not as if your wife doesn't know... that it was me,” Malfoy practically choked out the words, intent on looking anywhere but Harry's face. They stood there in his kitchen, the quiet pressing in on them and making the situation even more awkward.

“So... you like me?” Harry asked, blushing at such a ridiculous question, suddenly remembering what Ginny had said about Malfoy when she'd left him. 

“Fuck, Potter, what do you think?” Malfoy practically snapped, his nerves getting to him. Harry grinned at him. He enjoyed seeing Malfoy uncharacteristically anxious. 

“I don't know, Malfoy, you don't quite talk to me like you do. You don't even call me by my first name.”

The blonde sighed heavily and stood straight, pushing himself off the edge of the table, “Fine. May I call you Harry?” 

“Yes,” Harry instantly responded, feeling bolder, like he'd won something from the man just because he'd said his name. He reached down and tightened his robe again. When he looked back up, Malfoy was a stepping toward him, slowly moving forward so as not to frighten him. 

“Malfoy?” 

The man reached out, his arm snaking around Harry's waist to hold him, his hand resting lightly across his lower back. Harry watched Malfoy's grey eyes snap down to his lips and he unconsciously licked at them. And then Malfoy was leaning forward, gently brushing their lips together, so softly that he could barely feel it. 

Just before Harry could move his own mouth, wanting to feel more than just a tease of lips, Malfoy was pulling back to look at him, his eyes dark with unmistakable arousal. Harry couldn't keep from trembling as he stopped himself from chasing his mouth. 

“Draco. Call me Draco.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough draft of a new chapter. More sexy fun times. Plus Harry has some explaining to do. Also, Draco has a dirty mouth. Enjoy!

As soon as Harry responded with a quick whisper of Draco's name their lips came together again, pressing into a proper, firm kiss. Harry moaned, his hands clutching at the man's shoulders, his fingers digging in, he was holding onto him so tightly. Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue between his lips, bringing a hand around the front of Harry's robe and sliding it in through the opening, caressing the hot skin of his flat stomach with light strokes. 

“Fuck, Draco...” he said, taking a breath between their kisses because it seemed that he had forgotten how to do so through his nose. His own hands moved down to cup the blonde's arse, pulling him in closer until their hips met. It never occurred to Harry that they should take any of it slowly. They'd already gone much further anyway. 

It seemed that Draco couldn't resist the press of their hips and Harry groaned softly at the thrusting contact the man started up, grinding himself into him with a fevered passion he couldn't hold back. He just needed him. Draco Malfoy was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. 

“Harry! Harry!” a female voice called out, startling him. Harry yanked his mouth away, his eyes wide and confused. 

“Who in the bloody hell is that?” Draco asked, equally confused, stepping back to look around and try to figure out where the voice was coming from. 

“Are you there, Harry?” the voice asked, coming from somewhere outside the kitchen.

“Oh shit, that's Hermione. She must be using the floo,” Harry exclaimed, looking suddenly panicked. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about having Malfoy at his place, it was just that... well, he hadn't really told anyone yet about why he and Ginny had split, hadn't even talked to Hermione since it had happened.

“I'm coming through,” Hermione said just as Harry and Draco both entered the parlour. She stepped out from the green flame, wiping herself off as she entered the room, a cloud of ash billowing out behind her. 

“Hermione, what are you doing here so late?”

“I just got back from my retreat and heard the news, so I thought I'd come check up on you,” Hermione told him, her eyes going wide when she realized Malfoy stood there beside Harry. She seemed to hold herself back from gaping and shook her head for a second. “What's he doing here, Harry?”

He couldn't help the way his face became suffused with color, giving away exactly why Draco Malfoy was there better than his stuttering words could. The fact that Malfoy's face was also turning pink didn't help matters one bit.

“He's-he's-he's... uh, just... he's just...”

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her straight-cut bangs and she pursed her lips together at the same time, which simply looked ridiculous, and Harry, completely panic-stricken by the entire situation, burst out laughing at her expression. If anything, his reaction just made things worse as Hermione's mouth fell open incredulously, almost spluttering at his display. 

The fact that Draco was sporting a similar look, likely thinking Harry had lost his mind – he broke apart, clutching at Draco's shoulder to stay upright as he wrapped an arm around his own middle, trying to breathe through the guffawing that eventually began to wind down to chuckles and snorts.

“Harry, are you... alright?” Hermione asked, once he'd calmed down enough for the words to register. He nodded, wiping at the stream of tears that marred his cheeks, taking in gulps of air to regulate the frantic pace his heart had taken up inside his chest. 

“I'm alright, really. Is it okay if we sit and talk?” Harry replied, gesturing to the lovely, dark teal, wing-back chairs in the room. He sat and fidgeted with the knot of his housecoat, pulling it tighter, realizing it had loosened drastically since Draco had first begun to kiss him. 

“I'll just take my leave,” Draco said, standing there awkwardly, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two friends. 

“No, please... please stay,” Harry said, his eyes wide and earnest as he held a hand out, gesturing to the chair beside him for Draco to take. It was hard not to notice the deliberate narrowing of Hermione's eyes as it was a visible sign that the cogs in her head had begun to spin out of control, but Harry managed to ignore it anyway, keeping his eyes locked on Draco's face until he complied with his request and took a seat.

“What's going on, Harry? Why are you and Ginny splitting?” she asked, getting right to the point as was her usual way. Harry sighed, running a hand through his rumpled hair. What a question it was though. And it pertained to Draco as well, in a way.

“We just weren't working,” Harry replied, keeping it as simple as possible. He wasn't exactly sure if Draco would be alright with his friends knowing all there was to know about how he was involved in this. He didn't want to leave them in the dark about such things and he was also sure they would eventually find out all the details anyway, but it wasn't up to him to 'drop the bomb', so to speak. 

“Well, why not? You guys seemed fine to me,” Hermione said, eyebrows furrowing together like she was trying to remember instances of seeing Harry and Ginny interacting so she could square it all away in her head.

“It's fine, Harry. Just tell her the truth,” Draco said, making Hermione's head whip over to him, a crease beginning to form over her brow. Draco sat straight, looking altogether aloof from the situation, even though Harry could see his long, slim fingers twitching against the arm of the chair.

“Tell me what truth?” she remarked, brushing dust off her periwinkle robes. Harry sighed and sat back in his chair further, wringing his hands together in his lap. He had no idea how she was going to take this. And, Ron... she was likely to tell him before Harry would be able to, and Ginny had been his sister so he had every right to be upset, but he didn't want to lose his best friend over this.

Blushing as he thought about how exactly to word everything that had happened between him and Draco, he chewed on his bottom lip. “Ginny and I had an agreement... a sexual one,” he stated, mortified with the situation but figuring it was like ripping off a band-aid, easier to just explain and get it over and done with no matter the intense humiliation it might bring him. “She wanted to see me with a man.”

Hermione couldn't seem to help the small chuckle that came from her mouth and she brought her hand up to cover it. Her ears were tipped pink and a flush broke out over her cheekbones. Harry dropped his eyes down to his lap, unable to look her in the face any longer. 

“Yes, well,” Harry muttered, verily more embarrassed than he had expected to be – Hermione was his friend after all and he knew she wasn't going to tease him about it, “we went about with it and everything was fine for a while...”

“Wait,” Hermione cut him off, holding up her hand briefly to stop him mid-story, “You mean... you slept with a man, Harry? Isn't that cheating?”

Draco snorted and folded his arms across his chest, turning his head away from Hermione. “Not if the spouse asks for it,” he said, defending Harry.

Giving the blonde a small smile in return, grateful for his comment, Harry continued on, “She wanted to watch. Anyway, we had argued about it for a while because that was what I thought too.” Harry remembered how adamantly he had been against it, but Ginny had guilt-ed him into it, reminding him about the fantasy she had participated in for him. He ignored how Hermione shook her head at him.

“So, you participated in a consensual sexual act with your wife, what occurred to make you guys want to split?” she asked, clearly confused as Harry hadn't told her everything yet. Inside, he realized he was trying to let her down gently, because he just knew Hermione was going to be disappointed in him. 

“I liked the experience a little more than I should have,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck, somewhat ashamed with himself. Harry knew that he shouldn't feel that way, he could not have helped what he felt, but he could have handled everything a lot better than he had. He could have talked to Ginny, could have tried. That was why he had been such a mess lately. He felt like he had just given up and given in.

“Ginny figured it out – she's a smart woman,” Draco said, taking over when he realized Harry was choking on his next words. “I was that man. She asked me to help her out again, told me that she had to know if the sex with me was what had been bothering Harry so much. We had sex again, without Ginny present, and it all went from there.” 

Eyes going wide, looking like an owl, Hermione leaned forward and gasped, clearly not expecting Draco to tell her that he was the one who'd had sex with Harry. Closing his eyes, Harry took a few deep, calming breaths. He could do this. 

“I hurt Ginny, but I hurt myself even worse, denying that I had really enjoyed doing that... and I made a stupid mistake. Instead of talking about our problems, Ginny and I chose to ignore them, until she couldn't handle it any more. I fucked up,” he said quietly, “and she left.” 

“I told you, Harry – we all fucked up, not just you.”

Harry looked to Draco, noticing how piercing his eyes were, like he believed with all his heart what he'd said. He got lost in the swirling grey for a few moments. Clearing her throat, Hermione broke through his reverie, and he snapped his head back over to her again.

“So, if I'm to get this straight - Ginny asked you to have sex with Malfoy, while she watched, and you did,” she began reiterating his explanation to better understand it, “then you realized you had liked it, moped about with a guilty conscious for a while, she got sick of it and invited Malfoy to have sex with you again, which you did, and then she left and now you're getting divorced?”

That about summed it up. It sounded ridiculous when she said it though. Harry nodded. “Yeah, basically. We were having problems before this though, but neither of us wanted to admit it. I guess it was just the last thing that caused everything to collapse." 

He felt weary now that he had told Hermione what had happened. Draco reached over and layed his hand atop Harry's, a comforting gesture, and he watched Hermione's eyes follow the movement with precision, her lips thinning as she pressed them together. 

“Alright, so are you dating him now?”

Chewing on the inside of cheek, Harry mulled the question over. He had no idea what to answer. He couldn't quite say they were dating, as they'd only interacted a handful of times over the last few weeks, but he didn't really know what they were doing. Having lots of hot, gay sex? It wasn't as if he could tell Hermione that. Plus, he wasn't sure if he wanted more than that from the man. Draco was different from how he had imagined him to be, but he didn't really know him well enough yet for him to make a decision. Harry knew he wanted him, that was all.

“I'd like to,” he decided upon saying, feeling his cheeks heat up again as he took in the pleased smirk on Draco's face. 

Hermione looked like she had a few things she wanted to chastise him about, but instead she sighed distinctively and stood from the sofa. “I better get going. I know you think I'm disappointed in you, but Harry, you make your own decisions about your happiness. I can't say I'm happy that you and Ginny are no longer together, but if that's what you both decided than I have no right to say anything about it. I only wish you the best, Harry, you know that...” she walked toward the fireplace, looking at them both from over her shoulder with a mischievous smile, “by gosh, even if that means you want to have a lot of hot, kinky sex with Malfoy.”

Harry gaped at her as she pinched some floo powder between her fingers and threw it into the fire, stepping forward into the bright green, crackling flames with a little wave goodbye at him, and disappearing a moment later. Hermione had surprised him. He had expected her to react much differently than she had, but Harry supposed she had grown up over the years and was better able to deal with the random twists and turns in life than what he had imagined she could. 

“She basically just gave you her blessing,” Draco commented, rubbing his thumb along the back of his hand to get his attention. Well, he had it. Harry stared at him, still shell-shocked with the last thing Hermione had said. “Close your mouth... unless you'd rather keep it open for other purposes,” the blonde suggested, his eyebrow arching up elegantly as his mouth twisted into it's usual smirk, only more sultry and teasing.

He shut his mouth quickly, pulling his hand away, suddenly feeling a bit shy. Harry didn't know why, it was just that Draco unnerved him, made him feel like a blushing schoolboy when he made comments like that. It was also hard to forget that Hermione had been there only minutes ago. He hoped she could lay it all on Ron better than he would be able to. Harry wasn't good with his words, especially when he was flustered.

“Oh, look at that pretty blush,” Draco murmured, sliding out of his seat and moving forward to stand in front of Harry, who was still seated in his chair. “I almost couldn't wait for her to leave,” the man continued, leaning over him as he placed his hand behind Harry's head, against the chair, to hold himself up. Draco brought the other hand up, cupping and tilting Harry's face up. His eyes were immediately pinned to Draco's lips and he watched them nearing closer, eyes only fluttering shut when he felt a soft press against his mouth. It was a sweet kiss, lips brushing together softly, a warmth suffusing through him, Draco's thumb sweeping gently over his jaw.

Harry moaned low in his throat, his hands reaching up to clutch at the man's sides, arching himself up to try and get closer, pressing their lips together more insistently. Easily complying, Draco practically slid into his lap, straddling him in the large chair. He gripped his hips, uncaring that it was becoming much more heated than either of them had originally intended, flicking his tongue out against the seam of Draco's mouth.

“I want you so much,” Draco said, pulling away for a breath, panting and looking down at him with dark eyes, his hands wandering down Harry's chest and pushing their way through the parted fabric of his robe. Nodding, Harry was just as eager, unable to express in words how much he agreed with the statement, wanting Draco more than anything else at the moment. He flung his head back, hitting the back of the chair, as fingers traced over his ribs, sweeping up toward his already hardening nipples. They skipped over them, teasing, circling around before rubbing them, pinching them, making Harry arch his chest up into the touch.

“Bed,” he declared, grabbing Draco by the back of his head and bringing their mouths back together. He felt like he couldn't breathe properly unless he was kissing him, like Draco was the air he needed to survive. Harry had never felt so entirely consumed by another person before. It took a while before either of them were ready to move and Harry was desperately hard and aching by the time they actually made it to his room. 

It was a mess, clothes strewn over the floor because he hadn't cared about the upkeep of his house lately, but the bed was clean and made up, and Draco pushed him onto it, pulling his white robe open wide and lowering his mouth to Harry's skin like he couldn't wait any longer to taste him. Harry thread his fingers into soft blonde hair, eyes fluttering even as he tried to keep them open to watch. 

Draco's mouth was sinful, his tongue teasing his nipples until Harry was panting and twisting his hips around for friction, biting down and leaving marks all across his chest, sucking his hipbones and leaving him shivering and near to begging. He couldn't believe how easily the man could turn him into a moaning mess, wanting anything he would give him. Draco hadn't even removed any of his own clothes yet and Harry was so close to coming apart already. 

Shifting around as Draco pulled on his shorts, Harry lifted up to help remove them, and they were dragged down his legs and off. He lay there naked, except for the opened robe, staring at Draco's darkening, grey eyes. It was hard to keep still under that gaze and his eyes dropped down to slim fingers undoing a row of buttons, baring pale skin with each hole. Harry reached forward and helped to open the man's trousers, his fingers dipping in and brushing over his cloth covered erection. 

He fondled his cock, waiting for him to finish disrobing, and Draco quickly got rid of his shirt and trousers, moving Harry's hand out of the way to remove the last piece. Then they were both gloriously naked and Draco's mouth continued it's previous journey, kissing down his inner thighs as his hands propped Harry's knees up and apart. 

“Please,” Harry said, squirming, needing a touch to his cock because he felt like if he didn't have some sort of relief he might spontaneously combust. Draco's wicked tongue traced over his length and Harry sobbed quietly, clutching his own knees. Closing his eyes to the sight of those lips wrapping around the head of his cock, that mouth sucking him in, he whimpered, shifting his hips up, “Yes, god yes.”

Draco's mouth dropped down to the base and he swallowed around him, holding his hips down against the bed, moaning as he worked his way back up to the tip. His slick tongue traced around every ridge, teased at the underside, and Harry cried out, feeling his balls draw up tight. Draco seemed to notice and he pulled off with one last hard suck, tonguing the heavy sac below. Harry was in love with his mouth, wanting to own it and use it for his own pleasure whenever he fancied.

Pulling back, Draco licked his lips, his eyes travelling the length of Harry's body, “I want you to fuck me.”

That wasn't what he was expecting. Harry thought that maybe he'd misheard. “Wh-what?” 

“I want you inside me. Want to feel that thick cock inside my arse, spreading me open, fucking me until I see stars,” Draco restated, moving back up to kiss him, leaving Harry breathless. He could do that. That sounded so good his cock jerked and twitched across his stomach.

“Yeah? Okay,” Harry said, smoothing his hands down Draco's back to touch his arse. It felt great, just the right size to fit in both palms. The man had apparently kept his wand close as he pointed it behind himself at one of Harry's hands, spelling lube into it before tossing it onto the side table. He didn't hesitate to bring his finger around to the hidden hole and Draco brought his hands back, holding himself open for him. And that was the hottest thing ever. He couldn't see but it wasn't difficult to find and Harry swiped over it to get a good feel before sliding his pointer finger inside the tight heat.

“Yes. Just like that,” Draco softly cried out, working his arse down onto it. Gods, it was so erotic to watch, to feel his finger encased inside of him, to know that his cock would be wrapped by that same tightness next. Harry steadily worked his finger in and out, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he stretched him open. 

“That's enough. Here, like this,” Draco said, lifting up and making Harry move over as he took the center of the bed, kneeling on his hands and knees, his perfect, slicked arse in the air. Harry was tempted to bite down on it, it was so delicious to look at, but he crawled forward, palms resting on the round flesh, rubbing himself into the cleft of his arse and smearing oil over his cock in the process. He couldn't believe Draco actually wanted to do this, to let him inside, but the man rocked his arse back, impatient and telling Harry without words that he wanted him to fuck him, right now.

Holding himself with one hand, Harry moved his thumb to the little, furled hole and kissed the head of his cock to that spot. It seemed like he wouldn't fit, that it was just going to be way too tight, but he moved his thumb out of the way, gripping his arse, and pushed forward anyway. Draco pushed back onto him, his legs opening wider, his back arching, and Harry's penis slid inside past the ring of muscle. It was tight and Harry's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

He wanted to wait, to let Draco adjust, to get used to the feeling himself, but Draco continued to press his arse back and Harry found himself with his hips flush against him in no time, completely encased by his pulsing, greedy hole, breathing intensely through his nose at the feeling. 

“Fuck me. I want to feel it, want you to fuck me so hard, want to come on your cock.”

Moaning, Harry's hips twitched forward without his permission and he smacked Draco's arse in retaliation for his words. Gods, the man had such a dirty mouth. He wondered if next time they did this if he would be allowed to gag him so that Harry didn't feel quite so close to coming because of his filthy words. 

“Harry – yes, do that again. Smack me, own me, make me yours.” 

“Fuck, Malfoy, shut up,” Harry bit out, his hand coming back down against his arse again as he pulled his hips back and slammed forward into him. He needed Draco to stop talking or this wouldn't last very long at all. Draco moaned like a slut, clutching at the bed, throwing his hips back into every hard thrust. Harry had never had such a dirty fuck before, his hips snapping into Draco's arse, grinding every time their bodies met, his fingers digging into his skin, his legs quivering with the strain of keeping it up.

“Unh-oh, yes, so fucking perfect. Knew you'd fuck me so good, Harry,” Draco whimpered out. Harry wasn't sure if he was hitting the right spot but Draco seemed to be more than enjoying himself so he didn't give it any thought. Draco felt so good around him, much tighter than anything he'd ever felt, clenching around his cock like he wanted to keep him inside, like he couldn't help the spasms of his hole, like he loved it so much his body was out of control. 

“I thought you wanted to come on my cock?” Harry asked, his stomach clenching, knowing he wasn't going to last too much longer. It was intense, their skin slapping together, sweat slicking everything so that they slid against each other. 

Draco gulped in a breath, groaning as Harry took up slapping his arse again. “Harry!” he chanted, his voice sounding strained and almost an entire octave higher than usual. His body started to shake, his legs opening even wider and making Harry spread his own to keep fucking him. 

“You feel so good, Draco, your arse is so tight, I love it,” Harry told him, rolling his hips up, clenching his jaw to keep from orgasming. He needed Draco to come first. Wanted to feel it, to see the shudders wrack through his body, to hear him reach his release because of Harry. Draco's inner walls squeezed around him so tight it was hard to keep moving and the blonde let out a gasp, crying out incoherently, come pulsing out from his cock to paint the bedding. 

Harry stopped holding back, moving deep inside his twitching hole and filling him up with his hot come, leaning forward so hard that they both collapsed down onto the bed. He kept thrusting, the way slick, until he couldn't keep moving any more, completely spent. Draco grunted, turning his head to the side and shaking his rear. Harry wasn't moving, he couldn't. His limbs felt like they were no longer attached. 

“Sorry, just a minute,” he told him, but Draco pushed his arse back into him again, trying to get him to move. It only made Harry's cock twitch with renewed interest and he chuckled. “I don't think that's a good way to make me get off you.” Eventually the feeling returned to his body and he was able to move. Before his cock softened enough to slip from Draco's body, Harry ground into him a few more times, swivelling his hips in a circle, kissing the back of Draco's neck. He was so open and pliant it was hard to not keep going and see if he could stay hard instead of pulling free and moving over beside him.

“Fuck, you're going to be the death of me, Potter,” Draco commented, his breathing coming out in little pants as he gingerly closed his legs.

Chuckling, Harry smiled into the pillow, “Hey, you're the one who told me to do you hard, what do you expect?”

“Prat,” Draco responded, smacking his hand out against Harry's chest. It didn't get rid of Harry's smile and he reached over to grab his wand to clean up the sticky mess before it started to dry onto their skin.

“Do you wanna stay?” he asked, pulling the blanket up to cover them both even though Draco had yet to answer. 

The man leaned forward and kissed him, tangling their legs together and making himself comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually do another chapter at some point...


End file.
